Lauren Black
by TakeALookattheInvisibleGirl
Summary: The Blacks adopted Lauren when she was three. Since she's not related to them, she knows about wolves but isn't one, so the vampires get along with her. first chapter prologue. starts in New Moon, and will go from there. R&R!


I was adopted by the Blacks when I was three. _Lauren Black, _they told me, _your name is Lauren Black. _

I liked my new dad- he would always give me rides on his lap in the wheelchair. My older sister, Rachel, was nice too, but she was always busy with school and her friends or whatever. My new brother, Jacob, was three years older than me.

It was strange, moving to Forks. I had lived in Los Angeles before, and had no idea how to even put on a raincoat until after Rachel helped me. I didn't understand why I needed to leave. Billy told me when I was ten that it was because my parents were alcoholics, my father was addicted to heroin, and one day, he shot my mother. She survived, and got clean, and she's living in New York now. I've never met her, but we email a lot. I couldn't care less what happened to my father- I still don't.

As I grew older, Jake and I grew close. The only thing that kinda ruined it was that I was discovering how increasingly fun it became to annoy him. I guess he had it coming, since he had taken to calling me "Squirt."

When Jake met Bella... it was weird. I was thirteen, and sure, it was cute, but I was pissed he wanted to spend all his time with some girl. The way he would tell me about her- it was like the way I would rave after a Taylor Lautner movie, or swiss chocolate. I had taken to zoning out during the conversations, throwing in random 'yeah' or 'uh-huh's' whenever I thought he knew I wasn't listening. I managed to gather that her "Ungrateful, douche-bag boyfriend" left her and she was "a real wreck." I didn't understand how someone could be so attached to someone else- from what I heard, he was pretty possessive.

I liked Jake's friends Quil and Embry. They were nice, but seemed to spend all their time in the garage, man-bitching about some group that called themselves The Protectors. I saw them sometimes around the Res, but when I asked Billy about them he got really uneasy and changed the subject. When Jake and I were walking home one day from the Quileute school, he told me about how Embry had just completely changed, and started hanging out with The Protectors.

I had no idea what was going on, but suddenly, Jake started acting like Rachel on her period. He started spending all his time with The Protectors, and barely talking to me. When I asked Billy about it, he said it was "boy stuff." I didn't know what he meant. With Rachel gone for college, and Jake gone, it was pretty lonely for a while.

I finally found out what had been going on with Jake... well, he was a wolf. I saw him "phase" in the backyard, and nearly passed out. Billy came clean about it later.

At first I was pissed but then... JAKE IS A WOLF kind of hit me... it was so cool! He would go through his wolf-PMS and all that, but it was still pretty awesome. I met the rest of his.... _pack._ Turned out that the guy he hated so much, Sam, was actually pretty cool... if you could look past the hideous fact that he left Leah, and the deformation he left on Emily. Leah was cool though, she was like me and loved annoying Jake. It was pretty fun, I have to say. Every time he did something, like pass the ketchup at dinner, I would say "Good boy!" Jake would glare, and Billy would stifle a laugh.

I ended up spending a lot of time at Sam and Emily's house, when Billy was with Charlie and Jake was with the pack or Bella. Emily was nice, but it was weird when she was with Sam... later I found out it was because of something called 'imprinting,' which is basically when boy meets girl, boy becomes girl's personal body guard. Well, that's what I thought, at least, before Seth... never mind.

I met Bella once, for like five minutes before Jake made me go upstairs. She was nice, but she seemed kinda... dead. Just a little. She was pale and had huge circles under her eyes, but Jake was just _soo_ convinced that she was "HOT." a little bit sexist and demeaning, if you ask me. So I slapped him. It felt good.

And then Bella's friend, Alice -Edward's sister, - came back...

* * *

**What do you think! review or PM me! i will write more if any one of you likes it. please'm. just click ze button. do it. nao. it will take 30 seconds. seriously. i know you're reading this. yes, you. **


End file.
